Le marché
by Tintinnabule
Summary: Prompt : Lestrade passe un marché avec Crowley.


** Bon je pense que vous avez deviné la teneur de ce texte, mmh ? Pas très original, je sais. Mais l'amie qui m'a soumis le prompt m'a montré un super fanart sur ce thème-là, et donc voilà, ça donnait envie d'écrire un peu dessus. Admirez également au passage la splendeur du titre. Bref, passons. Enjoy !**

* * *

Trouver un carrefour n'avait pas été chose aisée, mais finalement il se trouvait bien au croisement de quatre routes, un croissant de lune brillant faiblement dans son dos. Il savait que la nuit n'était pas une condition nécessaire à l'invocation des démons, mais un sentiment diffus que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire n'était pas _bien_ lui faisait préférer l'obscurité et l'absence de regards. Il résista à la tentation d'allumer une cigarette : ce n'était pas le moment. Il sortit pourtant une boîte d'allumettes de sa poche, mais dans un tout autre dessein que celui d'en griller une. Il enfouit rapidement la boîte, se releva et attendit, la main crispée sur son arme de fonction. Elle n'était d'aucune utilité en ce moment, il le savait, mais la moindre source de réconfort était la bienvenue.

.

Il ne savait plus quand exactement il s'était tourné vers le surnaturel. Vers la fin de la première année probablement. Un an, c'est long, et ça laisse le temps aux idées inavouables de s'installer. Oh bien sûr en façade il avait fait son deuil, mais il n'y avait personne pour le voir seul chez lui, après une autre journée sans avoir reçu de texto bref et directif, sans avoir gueulé une bonne douzaine de fois parce que ce type en manteau exagérait, sans avoir subi les reproches acerbes d'Anderson, les soupirs exaspérés de Sally, et les plaintes d'une dizaine d'autres membres de l'équipe. Il n'y avait personne pour voir Gregory Lestrade prostré dans son appartement, le regard vide, une cigarette froide pendant au bout de ses doigts. Alors il avait commencé à chercher. Et il avait trouvé. Finalement, cela ne l'avait pas plus étonné que ça, l'existence des fantômes, des monstres et tout ce monde qu'il croyait réservé aux religions et aux auteurs de fantastique. Cela lui semblait rétablir l'équilibre d'une certaine façon. L'idée d'utiliser la magie et le fantastique pour faire revenir l'homme qui y était sans doute le plus réfractaire lui avait même arraché un sourire. Et puis, certaines de ses affaires s'étaient éclairées d'un jour nouveau à la lueur de ces révélations. Le cas de Baskerville notamment, avait pris une toute nouvelle dimension à ses yeux. Lors de ses recherches, il s'était rendu compte qu'il existait plusieurs moyens pour ramener une personne à la vie. Il s'était finalement décidé pour le marché démoniaque : beaucoup plus simple à réaliser, et au moins la contrepartie était claire.

.

L'inspecteur prit alors conscience d'une présence dans son dos. Il se composa un visage calme et assuré, puis se retourna. Derrière lui se trouvait un homme, de taille moyenne, et en costume noir. Lestrade s'efforça de masquer son étonnement : il s'était attendu à des flammes ou un quelconque effet pyrotechnique. Il savait que les démons devaient posséder des humains pour interagir avec eux, mais il pensait qu'ils conservaient un aspect plus… diabolique. L'homme en face de lui paraissait tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain. Seul un je-ne-sais-quoi dans son sourire indiquait qu'il était peut-être un peu plus que ça. Le démon lança un « Hello » nonchalant, les mains dans les poches. Lestrade se reprit et répondit :

- Bonsoir.

- Crowley. Et vous êtes ?

Lestrade hésita un instant puis se décida. Ce n'était pas parce que son interlocuteur était un démon qu'il fallait négliger la politesse. C'était même l'une des choses la moins indiquée à vrai dire.

- Lestrade.

Par automatisme, il faillit ajouter son grade mais se retint. Il était ici en tant que Gregory Lestrade, ami de Sherlock Holmes. Pas en tant qu'inspecteur de Scotland Yard. Hors de question de mêler son travail à ça.

- Peut-on connaître la raison de cette invocation ?

- Je veux passer un marché.

- Vraiment ?

L'ironie dans la voix de Crowley était suffisamment perceptible pour que Lestrade assène un « Oui » très sec. Le démon sourit encore et demanda :

- Et que désirez-vous ?

C'était là que les difficultés commençaient. De ce que Lestrade avait retiré de ses recherches, les démons pouvaient être extrêmement procéduriers et retors. Il fallait faire très attention à ce que l'on demandait. Lestrade s'était donc renseigné très précisément et avait finalement trouvé une formulation qui lui paraissait adéquate.

- Je veux que vous rameniez à la vie, en pleine possession de ses moyens, tel qu'il était de son vivant, l'humain William Sherlock Scott Holmes, mort le 14 juin 2011.

- Vous n'aviez pas besoin de toutes ces précautions vous savez ? Vous êtes mon client, mon seul but est de vous satisfaire. Je ne retirerais aucun bénéfice en vous dupant. Et votre Sherlock Holmes se montre extrêmement ennuyant en bas, je suis en vérité soulagé de me débarrasser de lui.

Lestrade digéra silencieusement l'information. L' « homme » ne lui inspirait aucune confiance mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Crowley aperçut l'espace d'un instant l'étincelle fugitive qui se trouvait toujours dans les yeux de ses clients à un moment ou à un autre. Ce… Lestrade était prêt.

- Donc nous sommes d'accord, vous ramenez Sherlock et dans dix ans, mon âme vous appartiendra.

Le sourire de Crowley s'élargit.

- Oh non, votre âme m'appartient dès que le pacte est scellé. J'attendrais seulement pour la réclamer.

L'inspecteur ne put réprimer un frisson. L'idée que son âme soit à la merci d'un démon dix années durant ne lui était pas agréable. Mais sa résolution était prise.

- D'accord. J'ajoute seulement une condition : je ne sais pas de quelle façon vous viendrez récupérer votre dû, mais lorsque vous le ferez, il faudra que ma mort ait l'air naturelle.

Le démon considéra Lestrade un instant, avant de répondre d'un air légèrement embarrassé :

- ... Ca pourrait poser problème.

- Eh bien débrouillez-vous pour que ça n'en soit plus un ! Je vous vends mon âme quand même !

Crowley eut un geste évasif :

- Bien, je verrai ce que je peux faire.

- Non, je veux une garantie, autrement je ne signe pas, répliqua Lestrade d'un ton péremptoire.

- Pardon, seriez-vous en train de me donner un ordre ? Vous êtes celui en train de supplier pour que j'accepte votre marché, vous n'êtes pas en mesure de négocier quoique ce soit. Je vais ramener votre ami d'entre les morts, ça ne vous paraît pas assez ?

Lestrade resta silencieux. Crowley lui jeta un regard sombre, puis reprit plus calmement :

- Heureusement pour vous, je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, et je vous donne ma parole que je ferais de mon mieux pour vous offrir une mort aussi naturelle que possible. Mais c'est tout ce que je peux promettre.

S'efforçant de masquer l'étonnement qui l'avait saisi face au revirement soudain du démon, Lestrade hocha la tête.

- Alors c'est d'accord.

Et avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Crowley fut contre lui et l'embrassa. Lestrade savait bien sûr que les pactes se scellaient de cette façon, mais le démon l'avait pris complètement par surprise. Le baiser se prolongea un peu plus longtemps que Lestrade ne l'aurait jugé nécessaire, puis Crowley recula, murmura « Marché conclu. A dans dix ans chéri. » et disparut brusquement.

Dans les rues de Londres, un homme marche seul. Il se sait à présent condamné, mais il a la certitude d'avoir enfin été un peu utile dans ce monde. Il s'arrête un instant sous un lampadaire et sort une cigarette. Il la considère un moment entre ses doigts, puis hausse les épaules et l'allume. Autant profiter.

* * *

**Et voilà, fin de ce petit prompt ! C'est dur d'écrire Crowley en français mine de rien. Surtout remplacer le "love" par "chéri" ça fait extrêmement bizarre. Oui décidément, Crowley qui parle français, je trouve que ça passe moyen. 'fin bref. J'espère que cela vous aura plu tout de même, et même si ce n'est pas le cas, une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir !**


End file.
